


存文20

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文20

人质 BY 尔双

1.

马龙从大堂经理手里接过了号，排在他前面的有五个人。

工作日上午，银行里人不算太多，营业窗口没开全，最后两个挂了帘子。马龙掏出手机看了一眼，正好十点，他在靠近门的位置坐下来。

危机来得很让人意外。

一些蒙面匪徒突然从外面冲进来包围了银行，他们举着枪，枪口瞄准屋里的银行职员和顾客。

“都不许叫！蹲下！双手放在后脑勺！那边那个，开保险柜！别他妈想着报警，报警老子把你们一个个都崩了。”

马龙蹲在大厅的最外侧，半步远就是一个抢匪，那个抢匪全程几乎没有走动，也没出过声。马龙的视线里能看到他的小腿到鞋的部分，他左脚鞋尖外瞥，轻轻在光滑的地面上来回摩挲。

他在焦虑。

这屋子里没有人不焦虑，一直放声的劫匪处于一种奇异的亢奋状态，他端着枪，踹了柜子又踹了蹲在地上挡他道的女人。

警笛声将这股焦虑推向顶点，就像在火药桶上方的划燃的火柴。

“你们他妈的谁报警了？！”劫匪嘶吼着，他拽着大堂经理的西服领带，“老子崩了你们！都他妈一个别活了！！”

亢奋的劫匪给自己的枪上了膛，压抑的啜泣适时配合了金属撞击声，滴滴答答的水声响起，尿骚味儿在凝固的空气里弥漫，有人失禁了。

“行了。”一个低沉的声音穿破这片混乱，面罩使得他的吐字有些囫囵不清，“带个人质，走。”

马龙感到一阵天旋地转，他被拎着领子拽了起来，裤兜里的手机钥匙掉了出来，洒了一地。

那个离他最近的劫匪挟持了他，枪筒被顶在太阳穴，一双有力的大手推着他的后腰，透过严实的面罩，马龙对上一双有些漫不经心的眼睛，凶狠掩藏在波澜不惊下面，像是蓄谋掠食的猛兽。

2.

劫匪上了车后就把面罩都摘了，露出一张张年轻的脸，都二三十岁的样子，有几个能看出明显的越缅泰血统。

先前负责喊话的劫匪坐在副驾驶上，转过头看向后座。

“科哥，我表现怎么样？”

被叫做科哥的男人就是挟持了马龙的劫匪，此刻正忙着将马龙脸朝下按在车座上捆绑起来，在颠簸又飞快的行程里，他动作十分熟练利落。

“以后可以接活儿了。”他说。

“哎，谢谢哥。”

副驾驶上的劫匪喜滋滋地转过去了，没一会儿又扭过身：“科哥，这个扔山下去吧。”

“后面还有条子，先过了河的。”

马龙琢磨了一会儿才明白那个“扔下山”指的是自己，胶布堵了他的嘴，撕扯着他的肉皮，粗粝的麻绳与手脚腕皮肤不住摩擦，他鼻腔里都是吉普车里皮质车座的味道，夹杂着疯狂燃烧转化为动能的汽油味儿。

但这一切都比不上后脖颈的枪可怕，枪里的子弹堵在弹道上，就等着某个手指头微微弯曲，然后就会旋转着冲破他的脊椎、喉管，要了他的命。

车开得很快，几次拐弯，马龙都感受得到重吨位吉普车的漂浮。他的头磕到了车门，发出哐当的声响。

劫匪们开始用他不懂的语言交谈了，一开始还能勉强分辨出大概是南方方言，后面明显说的不是中国话。

绑了马龙的男人一直很安静，没参与任何讨论。等车明显减速停下来了，男人才再一次开口，话是给马龙的，就一个单字。

“走。”

马龙从车上被拽下来，他看到了一大片热带植物，高过人头，大叶子中掩藏石头混着水泥砌的围墙，墙里有几排简易民房和一些帐篷。

3.

在正午的阳光下马龙第一次看清了挟持他的男人的长相。他长了张实在不是适合做坏事的脸，五官让人过目难忘。此刻眼神里没了之前的攻击性，黑漆漆的还显得有那么一点无辜。

马龙被他推着往前走，通过了那道围墙的大门。一个男人迎面过来，他个子不高，胳膊有普通人大腿那么粗，身后那几个劫匪规规矩矩地向他行了个礼。

“老大。”

老大一咧嘴，露出一口参差不齐的黄牙：“藏獒，你怎么带了个人回来？”

现在马龙知道那人有两个名号了，一个是小劫匪叫他的“科哥”，一个是眼前被称为老大的男人叫他的“藏獒”。他估计前一个跟他本名有关，后一个跟他代号有关。

“碰到条子了，抓了个人质。”

“怎么回事？条子？”

“进去两分钟条子就围过来了，那么偏一个小储蓄所，手脚也是快得不行。”

这话让老大眼睛眯了起来，他眼神在那些年轻小劫匪上扫过，“有意思了，陈先生快回来了，有脏东西碍了他的眼可不行。”他从裤兜里掏出根雪茄，没点，就放嘴里叼着，“那你这人质怎么回事？搞了个男人回来，那里面没一个娘们小孩？”

这话让被叫作“科哥”和“藏獒”的男人笑了起来，他眼皮一搭，视线下垂，落到马龙白生生的耳朵上。他的手扶着马龙的后脖子，粗糙的手指一点点往前探，在他的下巴上停留下来，缓缓挠了挠。

“我看他挺好玩。”

“哟，难怪科哥不让我半路做了他。”小劫匪在后面吹起了口哨。

老大伸手扯了马龙嘴上的胶布，裂开一个笑容，雪茄在他的黄牙间一晃一晃的。

“是挺白净。”

4.

马龙被带到了一排简易民房里的第一间，看陈设是个卧室。

那男人把马龙放在了一把椅子上，将他和椅子绑在一起。

“你老实点。”男人眯起眼睛拍了拍马龙的脸，“外面都是人，林子里还好些蛇。”

这是个威胁，马龙垂下眼睛，配合出一副害怕的样子。男人似乎挺满意地走了。

这卧室一看就是刚刚那个男人的住所，散发出压迫人的气势和锋芒，一张大而厚的虎皮地毯铺在房间中央，墙上挂着各种军刀和动物头骨。

马龙抻头打量，与床相对的办公桌上，大刺刺地摊开一本本子，上一页大概是写得太用力了，笔痕和断断续续的墨水在下一张纸上拼凑出三个大字：张继科。

马龙觉得这一定就是那个男人的名字。

5.

张继科一直没有回来，高度和精神紧张使得马龙感受不到疲劳和饥饿。

冷静在一点点暗下去的光线中被消磨。惶恐开始慢慢爬上他的皮肤，蔓延至他的胸口，他强迫自己大口呼吸，以应对完全未知的危险境况。被绑住的手脚越来越凉，他知道自己开始不过血了，四肢末端胀得通红，初期是麻，接下来是痛。

马龙不住地用脚趾抓地，他不敢有太大的举动，唯恐惹来事端。但他知道如果继续保持这个姿势，不用时间太长，到明天早上，他的胳膊和腿就废了，只能截肢。

门那儿突然传来巨响，马龙的头皮瞬间一阵发麻，他看到张继科踹了门摇摇晃晃地走进来，酒味儿随着开关门间的过堂风很快蔓延至整间卧室。

张继科将自己摔在床上，人一半笼在月光下，一半在阴影里，于他高高的鼻梁那形成一条分明的线，硬生生把他劈成了两半。粗重的呼吸很快响起来，他似乎是睡着了。

痛感让马龙忍不住抽气，他脑子里飞快地转着，牙关紧咬，但细小的声音还是顺着唇缝溜出来几丝。

张继科就在这时猛地跳了起来，他站在那片虎皮上，如同一只猎食的老虎。他扑向马龙，掐上了他的脖子。

窒息感来得很快，与此相比什么四肢麻痛都是次要的了，马龙眼前发花，黑漆漆的画面里夹杂着白花花的噪点。他大概是抽搐了，抽搐中好像还撞倒了什么。新鲜的空气又猛地涌入他的喉管，刺激使他剧烈咳嗽起来，生理性的泪水涌出，糊住了眼眶。

在那一片模糊中，马龙看见张继科放开了自己，他后撤的半步，像是在审视什么。接着他从墙上抽了把军刀下来，割断了马龙身上的绳子。

失去了绳子的束缚马龙从椅子滑落到了地上，他整个人都是软的，心理和生理刚刚都到了某种极限，耳朵里有什么声音，像是小鬼的尖笑。

有什么人将他撑了起来，硬而冷的东西撬开了他的牙关，接着一股凉东西灌入他的喉管。马龙无意识地吞咽着，十秒之后他才模糊认识到那是酒。

这酒的度数很高，味道很烈，烫着马龙的喉咙和四肢，他浑身愈发软了，彻底失去了动弹的力量。

瓶口离开他的时候，他的嘴受惯性跟了上去，撞上了另一个东西，那个东西是软的，温热的。马龙探出舌尖舔了一下，他发现那个东西还会动，里面有酒的味道，而且不比酒本身味道淡。

那东西很快纠缠起他的唇舌，虎皮的毛很刺人，这念头在马龙脑海里浮浮沉沉地打转，接着他才明白那是因为自己身上没了衣服阻隔。

他现在光溜溜的躺在那片被月光笼罩的虎皮上，所有感官都抛离了他，虎皮的刺感也渐渐消失了，他觉得自己躺在棉花上，甚至他自己就是一团棉花。他的腿被掰的很开，上面一道道的紫红色捆绑痕迹，在白皮肤上非常显眼。他腰拱得老高，屁股翘起来，嘴里是乱七八糟的哼哼唧唧。

身体上方有个人，黑色的脑袋，毛茸茸的，脑后还有一圈儿红。马龙拽住了那圈儿红，那个人与此同时就将自己挤进了马龙的身体里。

马龙又去够那个酒味儿，他看到了一双血红的眼睛。

6.

马龙是在一片剧痛中醒来的，他就像是被几百只大象轮番踩过，具体是哪里疼已经说不出来了，但骨头缝都是疼的。

他梗着断掉一样的脖子，拼着力气转过头，对上一张男人的脸。

一瞬间所有的事涌入他的脑海。昨天上午他被当作人质挟持了，现在身处不知何处的热带雨林中，他猜测自己已经出了国界，现在某个东南亚国家境内。挟持他的男人叫张继科，在某个犯罪团伙组织里地位不小，代号藏獒。昨晚张继科喝醉了，差点把马龙弄死，然后他又把马龙灌醉了，接着他把马龙上了。

后面这一句和前面一大段信息风格不太相同，算是混乱碰上了混乱，糟糕还要加上糟糕。

男人睫毛动了两下，睁开了，前几秒他目光是初醒的不清明，后几秒是明显地呆滞。

他撑起身，手抚上额头。

黝黑赤裸的后背上有一双诡秘的翅膀落入马龙眼中，翅膀下是大大小小深深浅浅的伤疤，伤疤遍布着这具线条流畅的身躯。

马龙想张口说些什么，但嗓子没允许，他只发出了一声略有粘腻音节。

张继科回头看了他一眼。

马龙现在确实是一团糟糕，他身上都是捆绑留下的淤青，脖子到胸口大片的红色咬痕，有些甚至能清晰看出牙印。修长的大腿开着，红色夹杂白色的东西凝固在那片皮肤上。他眼角和鼻头还泛着红，似乎随时会哭出来。

这个本就白净的男人像是一片刚刚刷好就被乱涂的墙壁，张继科不可否认这实在是满足人骨子里劣根，破坏掉完美无瑕的东西，臣服在两腿间的欲望甚至因此趁着早上时光又觉醒了。

但麻烦感让他的欲望很快冷却了，他没再看那个被他折腾了一晚上的男人。他起身，围了个巾子，叫外面的人送洗澡桶来。

马龙缓缓移动着自己的身体，疼痛让他本就白皙的脸色变得煞白，冷汗覆上他的额头，他花了十分钟，才合拢自己的双腿，将自己撑起来坐住。坐这个动作给他带来另一种新的痛感，但他已经顾不得了，卧室里进来了人。

张继科甩了一条浴巾给马龙，让他在仆人搬浴桶进来的遮蔽自己的身体。

这是马龙洗过的最痛苦的一场澡，他甚至怀疑自己以后会不会转移心理负担以至于对洗澡产生阴影。

张继科的脸全程是冷的，他把给马龙准备的衣服甩到地上的时候甚至有点讥讽。

“你跟我出门。”他说。

马龙没有特意去演自己的恐慌和畏惧，他放大自己的崩溃感，趴在浴桶上，全身不住哆嗦。

“你现在是我的人，”张继科说，“我干什么你都得跟着。”

7.

马龙坐进车后排的时候张继科扶了一下他的腰，在不怎么友好的宣言之后，他又开始走起了温情路线，这让马龙不太适应，更何况他本来就不是个喜欢肢体接触的人。

二十分钟前张继科把马龙按到床上擦药，手法堪称暴力的温和，五分钟前他们遇到了老大，老大表情很是暧昧。

“昨晚玩得挺开心啊。”他对张继科说。

马龙不太确定应该让自己表现得像被吓破了胆子合适些，还是愤懑不平却无可奈何更合适些，他现在两种心情都有那么一点。好在老大说完这话就匆匆离开了，没给马龙表演的时间。

这次出行他们换了一辆黑色轿车，开车的是个很瘦的男孩。马龙回头看了眼和他一起坐在后排的张继科，意外捕捉到他慌忙扭过去的侧脸。

这个犯罪分子刚刚在打量他，但是他并不想让马龙知道。这个认知让马龙觉得奇怪，还有些莫名其妙的熟悉。他搜索记忆觉得不曾经经历过，最后只好归结为“既视现象”。

轿车在盘山公路上飞驰，最终停在接近山顶的一座别墅前，别墅门口有两辆军用越野车，车下拴着一只马里努阿犬一只德国黑背，对着张继科和马龙的小轿车疯狂地吠。

张继科这次是带马龙出来谈判的。对面的光头拎出一箱军火，张继科拎出一箱美元。

交谈依旧用的不是中文，张继科大概能听懂对方的话，但是他不怎么会说，之前当司机的男孩就充当了翻译。

“三个榴弹发射器，说好的东西，少一个都不行。”

“美国佬事儿多，我理解你，谁他妈理解我们？”

“合作也不是一次两次了，钱值几个意思，挣钱的方式多了，钱总也挣不够。做人得讲规矩。”

张继科从箱子里捞起一把P266手枪，对着那个光头。

“这规矩我们定了，榴弹发射器得有三个。”

他枪开得很利落，子弹从光头的眉心穿过，溅出一堆脑浆和血液，光头身后的两个男人在掏出武器之前就被他射中胸口解决了。

马龙于交火的一瞬间抽了桌子上一把P99手枪前滚翻到了沙发后面，身体本能快过他的大脑，他找好掩藏位置的时候张继科刚好结束战斗。

一双眼睛落到马龙的手上。

马龙想起了自己还在警校的时候，那会儿他写得好论文，做得好报告，体术格斗什么都行，就是移动靶射击，次次都会脱靶。

老师说，想想你面前是逃跑的嫌疑犯。

“十恶不赦”这个形容词在他那儿不太管用，“那是个活人”主宰他的思想，他手抖得厉害，眼睛里是强装坚定的慌张。

现在把那段心情移植过来挺管用的，他举起颤颤巍巍的枪对着张继科，然后手一抖，枪掉了。

8.

张继科脱衣服的动作让马龙瑟缩了一下，昨天晚上的记忆实在是模糊不清，但疼痛他还感受着，白天的活动加重了伤口撕裂程度，下半身动作他只能靠腰用力，臀部完全悬空。

忍耐疼痛他可以做到，但在清醒的时候再来一次那种凌辱，他不敢保证自己还会不反抗。被当作人质挟持虽然是意外，可还在他专业训练应对的范围之内，与绑匪发生性关系就在这之外了。他尽量把昨天晚上的事归到和遭受拷问一个范畴，他慌不得，心理疏导应该在他被解救之后考虑。

张继科沉默着将自己的衣服脱下来叠好，翅膀纹身大刺刺地落到马龙的视网膜上，他看着他走近自己，将枕头从床上抽了出去。张继科在虎皮上铺了一个新席子，把枕头甩在上面。

“我要关灯了。”他说，竟然微妙地有那么点征求意见的意思。

马龙没说话，他在床上躺下。

黑暗中只有两个人压抑的呼吸声。马龙没有强求自己睡觉，他本就睡眠不好，更何况眼下这种境况，能做到静心闭目养神就是很好的了。

各式虫鸣在窗外此起彼伏得响，虎皮上的张继科隔了半分钟翻一次身，起初马龙以为他是不放心和自己处在一个空间，他准备着要是一会儿脱不开被捆绑的下场，争取求情绑得松一些。

但接着张继科开口说话了，声音又低又沉，几乎和黑暗融为一体。

“你是，做什么的？”

马龙维持那副装了一天的吓破胆的样子，抖着他本就偏细柔的嗓音。

“……文职，秘、秘书。”

“做了几年了？”

“五年了……”

回应他的是一片长久的沉默，马龙不知道张继科意欲为何，他屏息等着，最终也只是等来了一声轻不可闻的叹息。

“睡吧。”张继科说。

9.

这一片营地大体是个方形的，马龙估算着面积大概不到二十亩，他跟着北极星确定大体方位，在脑海里模拟这片营地简略图。

营口大门是对着南的，东面是五间简易房，中间有十八顶帐篷，西面是两个木屋。简易房睡着老大和张继科两个罪犯头目，一间大概是会议室兼书房，还有两间没见人打开过。帐篷里睡着仆人和小弟，木屋里大概用来存东西的。

马龙在来的第三天见过有人运食物和水源进来，运送的队伍里还有女人和孩子，女人朝着那天参与银行抢劫的一个年轻男人招手，交给他了一包东西。

马龙确定这附近是有普通人居住区的，而且应该不会太远，他们的运货方式是很原始的木板车。

他听那些人叽里呱啦的说话，不是很能确定他们到底是老挝人还是缅甸人，他听过泰语，这些人说的显然不是泰国话。

这里白天的巡查不算特别严，但行动容易暴露，到了晚上基本是没有巡查间隙，很难逃过所有人的视线逃离，更何况在半夜进入完全不熟悉的热带雨林，也实在不是个明智之选。

马龙在营地里缓慢地走着，那些巡查兵的目光落在他的背上，他装作起夜的样子，一点点观察，白天藏在围墙边缘草地里的塑料瓶还在，他把新一团偷来的棉线浅浅挖了个坑埋在那旁边。

起了身一回头，发现不知何时张继科站到他背后。他举起手来，因长期握刀枪而粗糙的手缓缓放下，落到马龙的肩膀上。目光沉静，好像发现了什么又没发现什么。

“厕所在那边。”

马龙觉得张继科在怀疑他了。

10.

从马龙被挟持到这里来，张继科就再没上过床。第一夜他是拽着马龙在床下过的，后面几夜他是自己在床下过的。

马龙睡得很轻，每次张继科起床他都会醒，他听到他轻手轻脚地在屋子里走动，然后是窸窸窣窣地穿衣服声。

有几次他在床边驻足了很久，目光灼灼地投在马龙身上，几乎让他装睡不下去。马龙觉察出张继科的反常，绝对不能仅仅归结到他怀疑自己身份上去。

被绑来的第五天，营地里迎回了一个人物，老大给了那人一个拥抱，称呼他为“老三”。老三是个儿很高的男人，大概超过一米九，他两颊瘦削，颧骨凸出，皮肤如同失水的老木桩，看人的眼神又冷又滑腻，像河里漂浮的鳄鱼。

老三在看到张继科推着马龙从简易房出来之后迎上前，他一双眼睛落到张继科身上，又移到马龙身上。先打了招呼再伸出手。

“科哥，这小子不错啊。真他妈嫩……”

张继科挡了一下他的手腕，眼睛笑起来。

“老三，你不是不知道我有洁癖。我的衣服别人都碰不得，不是我自己洗的，我可就扔了。”

“哥，这是个玩具吧？”老三也跟着笑起来，“可不是老陆那种吧？”

11.

马龙身上还是有伤。

张继科伏在他身上，却没压他，他的手指头探入马龙体内，使劲儿研磨某一点，而另一只手却阻碍着他彻底的释放，他就是要撩拨他，又不让他达到顶点。将细碎又绵长的呻吟从他口中压榨出来。

汗从马龙额头上渗出来，他眼圈和鼻尖都是红的。不那么情愿又让他求而不得的欲望使得理性一点点脱离，断断续续的咒骂和着呻吟一起冲出口。

“对不起……”张继科叼着他的耳垂，道歉轻到马龙以为自己出现了幻觉。

张继科现在的表情有些狰狞，他脸通红，额上的汗比马龙还多，青筋都暴了起来，他手上的动作不停，却没把自己送入马龙体内，肿胀的欲望还停在他的大腿根。

“我不伤你，我不会伤你……就是你……”

张继科放开了握住马龙身体一部分的手，他让他彻底释放出来，高潮来得淋漓尽致。马龙是有些懵的，他一只手停在张继科胸口，原本用来推拒，现在却缓缓下滑。

他实在看起来有些可怜了，马龙想，自己是人民公仆，总归是爱为人民服务的，犯罪分子也保留基本人权不是。

他脑子乱成一片，其实也不知道自己在想什么做什么。

等手环上张继科的欲望的时候，对方明显一愣，忍耐地眼神里有那么点探询的意味。

这真他妈是莫名其妙的同情心，马龙向来是个不太会拒绝别人，从不会让别人不好过，但他不知道自己还能“心地善良”到这个地步。他别开眼神，手开始往回撤。

张继科的动作先他一步，他握住了他的手腕，将自己狠狠塞进去。

马龙的掌心也有茧子，他手不嫩，但很软。张继科一面用他的手给自己打飞机，一面将脸埋进他的肩窝。马龙又有些抗拒了，张继科按着他，几乎把他按进床里。

他噬咬着他的皮肤，留下一个个又深又大的痕迹。

这天张继科是在床上睡的，他贴着床边，离了马龙老远，半夜的时候一翻身掉下床去，磕得他直抽气。起身揉了揉后脑勺，又翻身上床，还是只占那么一个边。

12.

早上的时候马龙顺着窗户看到张继科在外面跟老大说着什么，老大的雪茄从嘴里掉到地上，和鞋底来了番亲密接触。他拽着张继科的领子，朝他呲出一口黄牙。

张继科回来的时候虽然皱着眉头，但看起来情绪却并不低落，他让马龙准备一下出门，马龙在车起步穿过雨林上公路的拐角叫了停车。他捂着自己的嘴，靠在车窗上，一副无法忍受随时会吐在车里的样子。

司机给他开了车锁，马龙冲了出去，他蹲在一片比他脸还大的树叶后面，装出干呕的姿态。眼前的公路是四行车道，大体是东南西北走向，车辆稀少。如果没有交通工具在手，逃跑就只能全靠运气。

他摸了摸嘴角，起身回车上。

“还好？”张继科抬眼问了他一句。

马龙点点头。

“开车吧。”张继科挥挥手吩咐司机，接着又揽过马龙的肩膀，“你可以睡会儿。”

马龙僵着脖子被张继科按到在他的大腿上，他有点怕那双手，那手在第一天差点掐死自己，昨晚入侵了某个他不愿意提的地方，此刻竟然在给他揉捏肩膀。这感觉就好像枕在死神的镰刀上休眠。

但他确实疲累了，这几天他都没有真正休息过，昨天晚上张继科又一直在折腾他。他不知不觉就陷入半梦半醒，中间他有意识睁了两次眼睛，人还是身处后车座的，第一次车停下来，张继科也不在，第二次车在行进中，张继科坐在前方副驾驶上。

马龙迷迷糊糊地想着，这谈判大概是结束了，意识完全回归后的再睁眼，就是在床上了，他辨认了一会儿发现自己回到了营地，现在在张继科的房间里，外面的天已经彻底黑了。

13.

犯罪心理学对马龙这种侦查学出身的警察来说是必修的，上学那会儿的很多理论是考完就忘，但近两年在一线的实践活动，使得他对罪犯心理的知识不仅是回忆起来了而且更加深刻。就在他来那个边境城市交流出差的几天前，马龙刚刚于核心期刊上投稿了一篇文章，是关于罪犯行动与罪犯心理的。

但马龙发现他很难揣测张继科的心思，张继科做事方式和对自己的态度都十分怪异。

就像现在，他开着车，带着马龙出了营地，他车速不快，一路上也没说话，马龙一直在心里默记行进路线，等那座小城镇出现在马龙视线里的时候，他知道自己的计划开始有了完整的骨架。

而促使这个完整骨架构建的男人，一脸轻松笑容地请马龙下车，带他去了一条人流密集的街道，在街道拐角的摊位上坐下来。

他朝摊主伸出两根指头，摊主也没回应，手下动作飞快，捞了两勺东西就进了两个碗。碗里端上了，在他们面前一摆，再顺手收了张继科放在桌子上的钱，钱是缅元，缅甸的通行货币。马龙垂眼看向那个碗，碗里有汤有粉，还有些乱七八糟的佐料，两块鱼肉在汤粉里浮荡。

“你想喝酒吗？”张继科问。

马龙摇摇头。

他抓过勺子，抿了口碗里的汤，味道很鲜，在舌苔上滑过，刺激人的食欲。马龙实在不知道张继科打的什么主意，他不敢吃，只看着张继科吃得很香的样子。

张继科似乎也不在意马龙小心翼翼的防备，他自己吃完了一抹嘴，说着：“慢慢来，你吃完我们再走。这东西趁热好吃。”

说完翘起腿往椅背上一靠，手指翻飞快速打起来手机，也不急也不催，倒真像个和同伴出行的普通食客。

马龙用余光打量此处环境，这里人流量很大，暗巷多，年久的路灯昏黄不清，他要是现在就跑，成功的几率应该不小，尤其是张继科此时的注意力并不集中。

这种决定要是两年前的马龙大概做不出来，他读完本科跨专业又去修了刑事科学技术的研究生。研二在读的时候做了警局局长秘书，年纪不大职位不小，局长刘国梁亲自面试，很是欣赏他的条理性和做事能力。

但这个职位是他退而求其次的相对好归宿，文职一个，每天打交道的不是文件就是各式拐弯的人际关系，上一线是大多数刚从校园出来的年轻男孩的梦想，破大案、抓坏蛋，虽然这种梦想也许会在将来的每个不分时间的电话、并不惊心动魄的枯燥任务和习以为常的与家人分离中慢慢蒙上灰尘，但马龙当时是连蒙灰的机会都没有的。

他自己的心魔自己知道，只要开不了枪，他就没法踏上一线。

枪声突然响起来，混着人群的尖叫，摊子被撞翻了，盘碗碎裂，汁水洒了一地。

“快趴下！”张继科冲着马龙喊，他身子跟过来，大手按在他后脑勺上将他按倒。

那些子弹原来是冲着张继科去的，冲锋枪密密麻麻地扫射过来，全然不在乎误伤，被牵连的无辜者哀嚎声此起彼伏，人推着人，一片混乱。

张继科密密实实地覆着马龙，他把桌子放倒当遮挡，又把马龙完全置于自己身体之下，马龙的鼻腔里全是张继科身上的气息，气息中夹杂着粉汤气和血腥味。

张继科中弹了。

14.

马龙第一次开枪给他带来一个三等功。

那天正巧副市长来警局视察，一个身上绑着土炸弹的男人突然跳了出来，吼了一声威胁就要按手中的引爆器，马龙抢了身旁警卫的配枪直接爆了那男人的头。

后续处分了一些没注意到安全隐患的人，要求马龙写了一份开枪报告，然后给了他一个三等功。

颁三等功给马龙的那天，刘国梁找他单独谈了一次话，大体意思是说，秘书的位置给你留着，你人年轻，也该有些历练，从基层一步步上来的警察对这个队伍和职业的理解是不同的，想去一线看看吗？

马龙说，想。

他的手眼均衡能力很强，当初就是过不了心理那关，一个子弹一个目标这种大部分只在电影里发生的事，马龙就能做到。

他一面拖着开始失血昏迷的张继科往暗巷里撤，一面拿着张继科的枪朝子弹来的方向射击。

小旅馆就在两个暗巷之后，瑟瑟发抖的旅店小老板给他打开房门，热带地区特有的潮湿发霉味儿扑面而来。

马龙在嘴上点了一下，又举起手中的枪。小老板赶紧点点头又摇摇头表示自己什么都不会说的。

小旅馆的单人床本就狭小，放上一个一米八的成年男人更是拥挤的不行。马龙皱眉看着张继科的血慢慢下渗浸染床单，他跟小老板一比划，小老板就心领神会，赶紧去拿了个救急包回来。

绷带现在在马龙手上，张继科已经基本无意识了。

过不了几十分钟，他大概就会因为失血过多死掉。而马龙可以用这段时间联系上国内的同事，可以跑得让那个营地里的犯罪分子根本找不到。虽然刚刚张继科救了自己的命。

张继科的脸色越来越白，他的嘴唇已完全失了血色。那两片唇上下开合，似乎在说着什么。

马龙附耳上去听。

他听到了自己的名字。

马龙从来没告诉过张继科自己的名字。

15.

张继科在副驾驶上昏昏欲睡，他的精神状态不是很好，肩上中了两弹，腹部被一颗子弹划过，留下一个皮肉外翻的伤痕，马龙的救护水平只能基本为他止血。

握上方向盘的马龙手还有些抖，回去的路他记得清楚，离那片雨林中的营地越近他在心里骂自己的声音就越大，这是个多好的机会他不是不明白。

一个心理学名词和一种心理疾病名词在他脑海里交替，吊桥效应和斯德哥尔摩症，放在现下的他的境况上，通俗点理解就是受虐倾向。

阵痛药开始慢慢发挥效果，张继科的意识渐渐归位，他看了眼窗外再看了眼脸紧绷的马龙，裂开一个苍白的笑容。

“你开车真不行。”

马龙猛打方向盘，将车开进雨林小径。

他留在这儿是因为这男人实在诡异，他的态度不寻常，他好像还知道他原本不该知道的东西。马龙下意识觉得这些东西是只有张继科知道，但以防万一，他还要对这个团伙进行观察。

车在营地大门口停下来。

“怎么找你们的医生。”

“把你的外套给我，”张继科咬着牙脱下染血的外套，将脖子上和手上的血迹擦干净，“别声张。”

马龙看着他的动作，“你……是不是认识我？”

张继科看着他的眼睛，“什么都别问。”

16.

张继科将手搭在马龙肩上回到营地，一路上还跟几个打了招呼，表情是一贯的漫不经心，但紧靠着马龙身体只有马龙知道他一直在抖。

关上房间门他就瘫倒在地上，马龙把他扶到床上，不意外好不容易止血的伤口又开裂了。

“床底下……”张继科抓着马龙的手，痛苦地挤出三个字。

床底下有一套小型手术工具。

马龙没学过这个，但好在子弹射得都不深，他用刀微微拉开皮肉，再用镊子把子弹掏出来，缝合和消毒都做得非常粗糙。

做完一切的时候张继科已经彻底陷入昏睡了。马龙静静看了他一会儿，他将一切东西收好，擦干净血迹，把染血的床单和衣服收起来团城一团扔向床下。

回过头发现窗户上趴了一层向着光亮而来的小虫子。

17.

张继科持续低热的好几天，粗糙的包扎使得他伤口发炎了，但在外他一直装作没事的样子，不让任何人看出他的伤，而回到屋里每晚马龙会为他上药，马龙实在是个蹩脚的医生，他的伤口变成了几个非常狰狞的伤疤。

马龙也总算明白张继科身上其它的伤痕是怎么来的了。

当两个人互相之间有了第三方不知晓的秘密，那这两个人总会多一层莫名的亲近。马龙觉得他现在对张继科就是这种情绪，并且他还对他有大把的好奇。

他开始试探他，用各种无关紧要的小话题勾引他对答。

张继科大部分时候都只是听着，到了关键问题上偶尔回一句，“你话真多。”

晚上时候他也还是要睡在床下，扔枕头过去的时候低低抱怨，地真硬。马龙鬼使神差地说了句，你上来吧。

张继科视线往马龙腿上瞥了瞥，脸就红了，马龙也稀奇，这样一张黑脸上还能看出脸红来。他是对自己一见钟情了？马龙奇异，自己有那么大魅力吗，蹲地上的时候被一个绑匪相中了？

负伤归来的第五天，张继科带着马龙去了一块空地，这一趟不止有他们两个和司机，还有老大及老三。

马龙猜测是这个组织的真正头目回来了，他早感觉到，被称作老大的男人，应该是张继科和老三的平级，他们大概都是二把手的位置，互相之间存在着极为微妙的竞争。

直升机在空地上停下来，螺旋桨带来的风几乎让马龙睁不开眼睛，老大在引擎的轰鸣声中迎上去，声嘶力竭地跟飞机上下来的人打招呼。

“陈先生！欢迎回来！”

在看清陈先生的脸后，马龙心里咯噔一下，这个人他认识，在给刘国梁做局长秘书的那几年，他时不时就会看到他的照片。这是个重点观察对象。

陈先生比他实际年龄看上去小很多，人不高，笑容称得上和气，就是薄的如同刀削的嘴唇和过于短小的下巴使他的狠厉透露出一丝来。

他指着马龙，笑呵呵地问：“藏獒，听说这是你带回来的？”

张继科跟在他身侧，点点头。

“挺喜欢的吧。”

“哪有。”张继科笑着说，“看着好玩而已。”

“查清楚了吗？”

“查了，就是个小文员。”

“你玩一天两天也就罢了，听说在营地里呆了半个多月了？”

“这个确实听话，嫩。心软还衷心，带他吃点东西就觉得我是好人了。”张继科笑起来，“您又听什么风言风语了？”

张继科维持着笑容转过去对向马龙，他掏出腰上的枪，一个子弹射入他胸口。

“可惜是有点聪明，还老想着跑。不要也行。”

18.

第一个映在马龙视网膜上成像的画面是泛黄的三合板，那是某跨国犯罪团伙小头目张继科的卧室天花板。

他的胸口传来一阵钻心的疼。

模模糊糊的对话和场景就顺着记忆返上来。

“你喜欢，留着也好。”

“这不是怕您有想法。”

“你做事永远动作快过脑子，去试试还有没有气儿了，也怪可惜的，能捡回去捡回去吧。”

卧室门被打开，张继科手里端着一个坛子进来，那坛子很烫，他一把坛子在床头柜上放下来，两只手就都掐上了耳朵。

“醒了？”

马龙没有回话。

张继科把坛子打开，舀了一碗汤出来。

“鸽子汤，有点热，一会儿再喝吧。”

马龙把眼睛闭上了，他现在翻不了身，转不了方向，只能闭眼不看。

张继科在床边坐下来。他端起碗，舀一勺子汤，在嘴边吹了吹。

勺子递到马龙嘴边，温着他有些干裂的唇。他的牙咬得很死，跟他的眼睛一样。

“我差点打死你。”

马龙猛地睁开眼睛，“真感谢你的失手。”

张继科趁机将勺子伸到他嘴里，把汤灌进去，呛得他一劲儿咳嗽。

“我他妈的从来不失手。”

19.

马龙本以为张继科受伤那晚就能看到的医生这回见到了，他每天上午固定来给马龙伤口换药。手机就在他的外套兜里，每当他弯腰的时候马龙都会看见。

被张继科打中的第三天晚上，马龙起夜的时候挥掉了张继科要来扶他的手，一个人缓慢地踱到屋外，去把攒好的空瓶子翻出来装满水，给线团绑好石块。

这套包括一条木棍、一只铅笔、一个用装满水的水瓶充当的水平器、一把尺子、一个石块线团做的铅垂线和一块手表组合起来的简易定位器是马龙从进来的第一天就开始攒。

这里晴天时候不少，他一遍遍在角落里靠着影子计算定位他现在所在的经纬度。

数值开始趋于稳定的时候，马龙偷了医生的手机，他给刘国梁打了电话。

这通电话只维持了八秒，通话记录被删除的一瞬间，外面响起来枪声。医生气喘吁吁的跑回来，夺过马龙手中的手机，神色慌张地短促叫了一声。

20.

老三死了。

具体怎么死的马龙不清楚，这事儿还是张继科晚上回来的时候告诉他的。老三是警方派来的卧底，被陈先生当众处理了。

马龙听到这话心里慌张了一下。

张继科脱了鞋上了床，他在背后环住马龙，手臂一点一点环紧，力道压迫着马龙的伤口，他忍不住倒抽气。

“没事儿。”张继科嘴唇贴着马龙的耳后到脖子的皮肤缓缓移动，“你别……”

你别什么张继科没说出来，他咬住来了马龙的肩膀，使得力气不小。

21.

围剿来的比马龙预想的快，缅方警察和中方代表一起来的，老大在警方突袭中被打死了，张继科带着陈先生跑了。很明显缅方是迫于中方外交压力才来解救马龙的，陈先生和张继科的突围跟他们有意无意的纵容有关。

这里面什么盘根复杂的关系马龙是不知道的，他现在的主要精力也管不了那个。

局里给他安排基础的身体检查之后又放了他一个月的养伤假期，心理医生是在养伤期度过三分之一后介入他生活的。

马龙几乎整夜睡不着觉，他不让医护人员关灯，病房里必须彻夜保持亮光。

等那位和煦的心理医生坐到马龙对面，马龙一句话也说不出来。那些热气还在他的脖子后面，粗糙的手在他腰上。他很容易会在半夜惊醒，眼前晃过一片翅膀纹身。

马龙不想再待在医院里了。他回到家里住，给自己添了一个小床头灯，他固定每周去见两次那个心理医生，和医生面对面坐上两个小时。

22.

“觉得怎么样？”

“可能有人跟踪我……”马龙开口，“我觉得，可能是……”

“为什么这么想呢？”

我闻到了那个人的味道。马龙在心里想，但他说不出来，那个人整个笼罩着他的生活。他觉得自己有病，明明在那儿的时候除了错过逃跑机会救他一命，没有过任何异常行为。

马龙往自己家的方向走。又是那个脚步声和味道，马龙猛地回头。

身后是麻木而普通的行人，一辆辆车，男人、女人、老人和孩子。

这里不是有着一排简易房的热带雨林。马龙重重吐了一口气，他转过头，就被一个戴着帽子的高个子男人撞了一下。

“抱歉。”那男人说。

又低又沉的男性嗓音，危险的，弥漫着硝烟和血腥气的。

马龙猛地抬起头，对上那双凶猛藏在漫不经心下的眼睛。

“你会把我送到公安局吗？”

马龙屏住呼吸，他肾上腺素飙升，身子不自觉后退半步。回应张继科的是两秒钟犹豫后的“会”。

张继科笑了笑，手抚摸上他的脸，在他唇角留下一个吻，另一只手将一块小而硬的东西塞到马龙手心里。

“去找肖战，跟他说，我该放个假了。”

23.

“都别闹了！不要这样！”清亮亮的嗓音突兀地在一片乱哄哄中响起，一帮热血沸腾打算来场群架的少年朝声音的方向看去，站在张继科旁边的许昕伸着脖子也跟着看了两眼，接着像被踩到了脚一样，整个人都缩了起来。

“糟了，我学长。”

“什么？”张继科不明所以地问。

“我学长啊，马龙，我俩住一个宿舍的。侦查学系2班的班长。这让他发现我，回去不得念叨死。”

“哦，他啊。”张继科表示自己知道，那个同学跟他一起争了好几年奖学金了，头一次听他说话，声音怎么跟没长大似的，人还挺爱管闲事。

张继科当时对马龙这样幼稚的和事老有些不屑一顾，他没想到的是，闲事儿还真让马龙管住了，他们这场群架没打起来，第二天吃了个集体批评。

学期末的时候许昕找张继科出来吃饭，张继科满口答应之后睡过了头，拿着小灵通给许昕打电话，让他们先吃不用等他。等到了地儿，那些大小伙子已经吃的差不多了，张继科一进去，就得了一个大大的拥抱。

一个皮肤白的要命、声音跟少年似的年轻人，整个挂到他脖子上，声音高亢：“欢迎新朋友！”

这个年轻人是马龙，许昕大着舌头在旁边跟张继科解释：“我、我学长，喝多了就很、热情。”

确实是热情，热情的简直过了头，张继科不爱喝酒，他对那猫尿半点没兴趣，于是成为了这一帮人里唯一的清醒。

马龙拉着张继科的胳膊反复捏。

“我跟你说，朋友，我以后一定会是个好警察。”

“我特别善良，一到测试就次次打不中靶。你想那边是个大活人啊，我就心软。”

“真他妈善良到家了。”

“朋友，你有什么梦想吗？”

这话让张继科笑了起来，他对上他那个泛着水光的眼睛。

“我也想当个好警察。”

“惩奸除恶。”马龙仰头笑了起来，抱住张继科。他笑得一派天真，仿佛是个孩子。

接下来的六年里，张继科本着惩奸除恶的心思做了无数的恶。他报名接受检测的时候不是完全没考虑过这个，被叫到办公室里正式任命的时候也不是没被嘱咐过，但真正开始杀人越货的时候，会发现一切理论都是他妈操蛋的。

他出了办公室，正巧看到马龙在不远处树底下，他穿着白色的T恤和牛仔裤，背后是绿茵茵的草地和大树。阳光下他的皮肤仿佛是透明的，嘴角弯着小小的弧度。

张继科想起刚刚肖战跟他说的话，“我们主要考察了你和马龙，他的性格特质可能更适合这项工作，但心理素质不过关。而你，我们相信你在面对险境时候的抗压能力。你以后不是一个人在做工作，但是要一个人面对很多事，你明白吗？”

“明白。”张继科说。

他没上前跟马龙打招呼，那个年轻人看到了他，目光没有停顿，大概也是忘了前一天晚上自己喝醉之后找谁谈了好久的心。

再回忆起来张继科发现这是他开始任务前脑海里最后一个彩色画面，接下来的都是灰的。

张继科做事经常不管不顾。他第一次不管不顾是没跟父母商量就去做了卧底，背着简易行李就去了云南。第二次是没跟上级通信儿跟着犯罪团伙去了柬埔寨，那次他杀了五个人，倒卖了五斤冰毒，成为了一个小头目。第三次是拒绝了组织召回，跳到另一个团伙，做了陈先生手下的二把手。第四次就是他再见马龙。

抢银行那天早上，张继科的线人老陆死了，他麻木到不知道自己的麻木是不对的。在车上蹲点的时候他看到了来取款的马龙，他变化不小，气质凌厉了许多，不再像个小少年了，但他还是一眼就认出来了。

当马龙偷偷按住裤兜里的快捷报警器时，张继科就知道他还在这条跟自己一样的路上走着，只是他是白的，而自己是灰的。

他实在好奇那个年轻人是不是还是笑起来跟个孩子一样，是不是还那么干干净净的。

这第四次不管不顾，是特别操蛋的一次，张继科完全是自私的，不顾后果的，他绑了马龙，在醉酒强上了他的第二天早上后悔得要命。这个人当初是跟他一起竞争这个工作的，如果不是张继科来了，那大概就会是他来承受张继科今天的一切，他微妙地又觉得他该来这儿陪着自己。

老三一直在怀疑他，他们以前只是互相争地盘而想干掉对方的关系，而当老三知道线人老陆的存在之后，事情就变了味儿。张继科不得不在知道老三可能听墙角的形式下，把马龙彻底塑造成他带回来玩的身份。老三还派人打算暗杀他，而马龙，大概是又心软了，他说过他是个善良的人，他救了他。

张继科跟老大透露了一些事，打了马龙一枪，消除陈先生的疑虑，然后把一切东西都推到老三身上。

老三死的那天，张继科第一次感到害怕，他觉得这就是他的下场，他回去抱着马龙，看他在月光下安安静静的侧脸，他嘴角是自然上翘的，他不是在笑，只是唇形如此总给人感觉在微笑，跟六年前警校树底下那个时候一样。

张继科亲了他一下，这事儿他六年前就该做了。如果他不是当了卧底，他六年前一定就做了。

24.

陈先生的审理开庭了，庭审是不公开的，但媒体还是报道了这个特大案子，陈先生在整个东南亚连通我国边境地区的人口贩卖、军火生意和毒品交易方面犯下的罪罄竹难书。

新闻推送里对于如何抓捕陈先生说的很略，只是说抓捕的时候他还在吃饭，毫无防备。

马龙知道这里面有一个人是最大的功臣，那是他查到了肖战是何人，并把那个U盘交给他之后才知道的。但他的名字永远不会为大众熟知，起码他还活着的时候不会。陈先生到是会知道他，因为他还要做主要指证证人。

法院门口，张继科整了整警服领带，他戴上帽子，抬腿往里走。马龙落在他身后半步，看着他的动作扑哧笑出声来。

张继科回头看了他一眼。

“别说，这身儿还真有那么点感觉。”

“什么感觉？好人的感觉？”

马龙又笑了起来，他点点头。张继科突然停住脚步，在法院正门口，国徽下面，他对着马龙行了个礼，然后伸出手。

“重新认识一下，同志你好，我叫张继科，缉毒科的。”

马龙愣了一下，他收起笑容缓缓握住那双粗糙的手：“同志你好，我叫马龙，刑侦组的。”他眼睛亮的要命，“欢迎你，新朋友。”

END


End file.
